


Bilbo, the Banished

by Selfmanic



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selfmanic/pseuds/Selfmanic
Summary: What if Bilbo bargained for the Dwarves safety?
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	1. A Bargain

_Take him, if you wish him to live; and no friendship of mine goes with him." - Thorin Oakenshield_

***

“Are you certain you’re willing to pay the price for such a request, Halfling?” The King of Mirkwood asked, sneering down at the hobbit kneeling before him.

“I’m willing to pay any price. Thorin and his nephews are dying, save them and I’ll do anything you ask.” Bilbo said not cowing as King Thranduil towered over him with a scowl.

“Few would rush to save the lives of those who had cast them aside. You were declared banished from Dwarven lands, an order which hasn’t been rescinded.”

“I am banished and have no skill for healing but your healers could save him.”

“And if I send my healers and they are turned away by the dwarves? What will you offer then?”

“The offer stands,” Bilbo said not looking away, steeling himself. “I need to do something and this is all I can do. Help him and I am yours to do with as you wish.”

“Would you swear loyalty to the elves?” Thranduil asked in a mocking tone as he leaned back on his throne.

“As long as you understand that my loyalty to the thirteen dwarves I traveled with comes first.” Bilbo said firmly forcing himself to ignore the scowl on the King’s face at this statement.

“Legolas,” Thranduil said standing and gesturing for his attendants.

“What is your command my King and Father?” Prince Legolas asked stepping forward with a low bow.

“Gather the three best healers we possess and offer their services to the dwarves.” He said before turning back to Bilbo, “If the King lives you will bind yourself to me as a servant. What your role will be will be decided once the healer’s job is complete.”

“Thank you, King Thranduil.” Bilbo said with a deep bow nearly reeling with relief.

“Do not thank me, Halfling. Your task if the dwarves live will be the worse for you.” He said gesturing him away.

Bilbo rose quickly and followed behind Legolas as he gathered the healers. He stopped just outside of the Dwarven camp, watching as the group of elves made their way to the royal tent and then after a long pause inside. He watched the camp for several hours before the flow of injured to the human encampment caught his eye, he was banned from the Dwarven camp and didn’t want to return to the elves yet but he was still able bodied and the men wouldn’t turn away his help.

It was another four days before Legolas tracked him down in the men’s camp. He was fetching water and cleaning soiled bandages for the healing tents and any of a hundred other small tasks someone with two free hands could do. The men had accepted him happily but he’d avoided Bard and his family when he saw them, he’d rather remain unseen for now.

“When I asked for a missing Halfling,” Legolas said stepping to stand next to the boiling pot of rags Bilbo was stirring with a broom handle, “I was told of a small dwarf called Rue who was working in the camp of the men from Dale.”

“What does the King of Mirkwood wish of me?” Bilbo asked starting to pulled the stained bandages out and hang them to dry not commenting on the name he’d given the human healers driven by some nameless need to hide.

“He sends you a summons.” Legolas said with a look of regret, “Your dwarves have been healed and will be moved to their mountain chambers tomorrow. He will permit you to watch their transport before you return with me.”

“I will be staying with the elves in their camp?” Bilbo asked glancing up at the elf.

“No, the elves are returning home. Our King has already returned and wishes to speak with you of your debt.”

“Very well, let me gather my things and give someone the bandages I’ve cleaned. Will I be traveling with you?”

“If you wish,” Legolas said with a nod, “Many of us are amazed that such a small being would risk so much for the ones who cast him aside.”

“They have been by my side and at my back for many months. We’ve saved each other over and over again.” Bilbo said gathering up an armload of damp material, “I was banished while they were struck down with gold sickness. I won’t abandon my friends after a single argument.”

Legolas followed him in silence as he handed off the bandages and explained that he’d been called away. Marie, head of the healing tent he’d been helping eyed the waiting elf with suspicion but still pressed a small bag of bread and travel food into Bilbo’s hands for the journey. He had little to gather, he was still wearing his mithril chainmail and his torn and bloodied clothes from the battle.

He buckled his sword on his hip and slipped the thin chain he’d threaded the ring onto back over his head and under his clothes, it was be the only bit of the treasure he’d been allowed to keep anyway after his betrayal of the dwarves in giving the Arkenstone to Bard. Silently he rejoined Legolas with his single sack ignoring the elf’s frown at how poorly he was outfitted for the journey.

They stayed in the elven camp that night, Bilbo keeping to himself but always felt the eyes of Legolas on him. The elf seemed perplexed by the Halfling but Bilbo had no desire to speak with anyone. The next morning they watched as a caravan of heavily armored dwarves guarded the three royals on their ponies as they made their way up the mountain. Once he could no longer see the group he turned back to the elven camp and started helping them load the waiting carts for their journey.

The trip was done almost completely in silence for the hobbit, Legolas continued to watch but beyond making sure Bilbo ate and had a bedroll to sleep in they kept to themselves. The elves conversed around him at times in the elven language but Bilbo kept silent, he felt like he was still repenting for his betrayal of the dwarves even if it had helped them in the end. They cast him away and hadn’t bothered to look for him after the battle.

He’d given away the Arkenstone hoping it would break the gold madness Thorin was lost in only to be banished and tossed into battle. He’d went to the elves hoping to heal the dying and it had been done yet he still was banished from the ones he’d thought his friends. They were healed and would have the home he’d hoped to help give them but he was banished from that home.

Hobbits were more like elves than most people realized. They loved intensely and only once, giving their hearts to a single partner for the rest of their lives. Bilbo had realized in the last few weeks that his heart had been given to the brooding King under the mountain, Thorin Oakenshield. Like elves, a hobbit denied his heart’s choice would waste away and die but Bilbo continued to trudge along his way.

Was he still alive because he’d never told Thorin of his heart or because he’d loved a dwarf? He didn’t know but he’d have to deal with the ache in his chest for the rest of his days, pining for the life he might have had. The dwarves had spoken of finding their one, the other half to the mold that was used to make them but Thorin hadn’t been part of that conversation, did he not believe in finding his one or had he already found and lost it?

Should Bilbo try to return to Bag End alone or would he stay with the elves? He didn’t truly want to leave his heart’s choice behind but he was banished and couldn’t go to him. Could he stay in Dale and love his heart from a distance? It would all depend on how the elven king decided to use his debt.

When they arrived King Thranduil spoke with Legolas and his generals in elven for some time leaving Bilbo to wait to one side. He’d slept poorly since the battle and his exhaustion was weighing on him but he forced his head up and his spine straight. He was dressed in his armor over rags but he still was the little Halfling that had faced down goblins, wolves, elves, and a dragon and he wouldn’t bow his head to the King of Mirkwood even if he did owe him.

“Now, Halfling;” Thranduil said gesturing him forward, “My son has told me of your work among the men while the healers worked on your dwarves. Why did you help them?”

“I wasn’t needed among the elves and the dwarves have banished me; the men’s camp was the only place I was needed.” Bilbo said with a tired shrug, “I’ve spent the entire journey working; even now that it’s over I wanted to help where I could.”

“Would you work for the elves if I ordered it?”

“If that was the price you demanded, then I would work as you wished however I doubt there is little work here for a hobbit.”

“Very true, while you have proven yourself in battle none of my troops would fight at your side. You are too weak and small to work in the forests or in our armories.”

“I will work to the best of my abilities where ever you wish to place me. Skills can be learned and I enjoy learning new crafts.”

“And if I said you were to return to the men and help Dale rebuild? That you were to abandon your hobbit home and live among men as an informant to my court for the rest of your days?”

“I owe you a debt that can never be repaid, I am yours to command.” Bilbo said with a small bow, tired and heart sick of the elf’s games.

“Go then, from now on you will be known only as Rue, the herb of betrayal.” The king said with a cruel laugh, “Live in the shadow of the mountain you may never visit and the friends who cast you aside for cold metal and stone. Once a year you are to report back to me the progress of the dwarves and the men’s town.”

“As you will, King Thranduil;” Bilbo said with a bow.

“Give the Halfling a pony and supplies and send him on his way.” He said waving Bilbo away.

“As you wish, Father,” Legolas said with a bow before leading Bilbo out. “You may stay the night, Rue. I will have a pony and supplies ready for you in the morning.”

“Thank you.” Bilbo said with a sigh trying not to wince at the name he’d given himself as he was shown to a small room near the stables.

“A meal will be delivered shortly.” Legolas said hovering near the door with a frown, “I dislike how things have turned out for you. If you have need of assistance you may ask it of me, I am not of the same humor as my father.”

“Thank you, but it was a fair deal we struck. I’ll accept the price he’s laid me since it means that Thorin, Fili, and Kili are still alive. They fought for a home and that is what they now have, I would do what I can to make sure they keep it, if that means leaving my own home and living among men for the rest of my days then I will.”

“They are not worthy of you, Hobbit.” Legolas said gently clasping him on one shoulder, “They do not know what true gold they have given away.”

“I would help them anyway, everyone deserves a home.” Bilbo said quietly.

“Even you, Hobbit;” Legolas said with a sigh, “I wish you pleasant sleep and a peaceful journey if I do not see you on the morrow.”

“Are you leaving as well?”

“My father wishes me on patrol, darkness is stirring in the wood and I would search it out.”

“Be careful, Legolas of Mirkwood. I have lost too many friends to see yet another gone.” Bilbo said carefully lowing himself onto the small cot with a sigh.

“I am honored that you would name me so; I hope to see you again in the coming years, Hobbit. Good night.” Legolas said giving him a nod and closing the door behind him.

Bilbo finally gave up on sleep in the early hours before dawn. He had a young elf tack the pony he was to take and headed out before the sunrise. He refused the morning bread offered but made himself take the waiting pack of supplies; he could at least trade some of the items to help him find a place to sleep in Dale. He didn’t want to add to his debt if he could help it.

The human injured had been moved into one of the few standing buildings but Marie welcomed the help and gave him a small corner to sleep in while the town rebuilt. He found out later his pony was bought by a trader and resold for twice the price to move rubble but he was happy with the small bit of coin he’d received from the sale, it was enough to pay for a few worn shirts and pants to replace his destroyed attire. He fetched and carried where ever he could find work and as the winter waned and spring came he started helping on the farms.

Eventually he was given a small plot of land to work near one of the men’s guard posts. He settled into his tiny one room shack and tried to make the best of things. He’d lost weight in the journey to the mountain and over the winter after the battle he lost more. Few would recognize the ragged Halfling as the prosperous Mister Bilbo Baggins from Bag End.

Mostly he kept to himself. Marie from the healer’s tents visited once a week saying he needed someone to make sure he didn’t work himself to death and she might have a point. He’d grown his hair out and wore it braided back as the dwarves had taught him over their journey but he often forgot to take care of himself. He’d grown thin and the cold bit at him harshly, he was even wearing soft leather boots over his feet since even his thick foot hair didn’t seem to keep out the chill.

Meals were forgotten, which no hobbit in his right mind would forsake, but maybe he no longer was a hobbit in most things he thought ruefully. He rarely spoke even when Marie visited and yet he thought he might deserve this isolation. He’d had friends and family in Bag End yet often chose to spend his time alone, now that he was truly alone he couldn’t find the strength to try.

He went to the town once a month to sell his vegetables and herbs from the small garden he’d started that spring but mostly it was to listen for news of the mountain. A flood of dwarves from all over had been arriving steadily and trade was brisk between the two races. The dwarves needed fresh food and perishables while the men needed metal tools and things for the rebuilding.He nearly packed up and fled the first time a dwarf approached him to buy something from his small cart.

He shook as he handed over the produce and accepted the offered coin without a word but he didn’t recognize the dwarf and he doubted the King and his twelve followers would be looking for a single lost Halfling. Often he was taken for a young dwarf by the men he traded with given his pointed ears and small stature; maybe they had sent the dwarf his way thinking to help him. He sold the rest of his goods in a daze and made his slow way back to the farm pulling his cart behind him. He’d have to find a way to live without the trade in town.

***

Back in Hobbiton, Hamfest Gamgee looked at the latest letter addressed to Bilbo Baggins of Bag End with a sigh. He wrote out the same response he’d sent for the last dozen letters and handed it off to the waiting raven that cawed at him with a mournful look.

“I know they want word,” He said to the bird with a sigh, “but I have none. No hobbit has seen Bilbo since he left the Shire with those dwarves. He hasn’t returned and we’ve not received word from him. His house went to his relatives and most of his things were sold since he is presumed deceased. I saved what I could and I’ll send it with the next dwarf caravan that comes through. If the dwarves find him please let me know, I worry for the poor lad.”

The raven cawed and accepting the thick envelope started its long way back to the lonely mountain, Erebor. Weeks later Fili accepted the reply with a frown carrying it to Thorin where he sat brooding near the fire in his rooms. They all regretted their actions toward the hobbit but after a year with no word they were all starting to fear the worst; their friend had died alone in the battle or on his way back to Bag End.

He made his way into the sitting room not bothering to knock. Thorin had asked that he not be disturbed unless it was an emergency but the letters counted in Fili’s eyes since the entire company was desperate to find their burglar. He was surprised to see Nori, Bofur, and Dawlin seated next to the fire with the King. Thorin gestured him in with a sigh turning back to the others.

“What does a rumor floating around Dale have to do with the mountain?” Thorin rumbled clearly unhappy at having been disturbed.

“The men talk of a young dwarf who lives alone; he avoids all contact with other dwarves and works one of the remote farms for a pittance. They are concerned he’s doing himself harm, they say he’s thin and his hands shake at times. They think he might be a missing fighter from the battle who’s struggling with what he went through.” Nori said glancing over Fili with a sharp eye while he took a seat.

“If he’s avoiding other dwarves then he may not want to come to the mountain even if we do offer him a place among us.” Thorin said glancing at the concerned faces around him, “What is he called?”

“They say he calls himself Rue.” Nori said.

“Regret and sorrow, not a good name for a dwarf; it’s not even Dwarven.” Fili said with a frown.

“Perhaps he picked a name that would be easier for men to say, it matters not. I would like to take a healer to look over him at the least. Even if he’s not currently one of your subjects we can’t have the men thinking we would abandon one of our own.” Bofur said chewing at the end of his pipe.

“I’m not saying we shouldn’t offer, I’m just saying do not press him when you go. If he refuses a place in the mountain, we will respect that. Take some supplies with you to leave with him, clothes and food. At least he can be more comfortable but if he wishes to live among the men we will allow it.” Thorin said firmly before turning to Fili, “What did you need, Fili?”

“A letter arrived from the Shire.” Fili said with a frown handing it over, few dwarves would be willing to live alone; they were much too social creatures to really consider it. The young dwarf must be truly hurt to push all others away so.

“Has there been word of Bilbo, has he returned to the Shire?” Bofur asked looking hopeful.

“No, he’s not been seen or heard from in the Shire. They are sending several boxes of his possessions with the next Dwarven caravan the goes past since his relatives have declared him dead and taken over his home.”

“We’ve sent word to all the caravans headed here to keep an eye out for him. He has to turn up eventually.”

“We can only hope.” Thorin said with a sigh pulling the next stack of papers to him, “Let’s discuss the western passages, how long until they’re fully open?”


	2. Reporting In

Bilbo packed up most of his belongings and left a note for Marie saying he was headed on a short journey and would be back soon. He needed to report to Mirkwood as he’d agreed and couldn’t put it off any longer even if there was little to report that anyone traveling through town wouldn’t have heard. He did pick what herbs and plants he knew Marie used in the healing hall as he traveled so he’d at least have something to bring back for his friend, he knew she’d worry when she found him gone.

He waited on the edge of the wood for a day until a passing patrol found him. He joined their patrol for the next few days as they made their way back to the elven palace. By the time they arrived he’d at least earned the elves grudging respect by taking his shifts on guard duty without complaint and holding his own during a spider attack.

Legolas met him at the gates with a smile and showed him to a room where he could wash and change clothes before his meeting with the king. He meant to clean up quickly but the deep hot water of the bath was too tempting after a year of washing in the river or with what cold water he could come by. He forced himself out before he could fall asleep, fingers pruned and skin red from scrubbing.

“You wear braids now?” Legolas asked when he arrived with a tray of food.

“It’s easier with all the dwarves in Dale to blend in, few have ever seen a hobbit this far from the Shire.”Bilbo said with a shrug finishing braiding and starting to eat, hobbits only really left the Shire if drawn away by their heart’s choice which was rare. “How have things been in the wood? You mentioned before I left a growing darkness, did you find it?”

“No, I’ve hunted the wood from every side in the last year and it has not shown itself to me. We can feel it but as to its source we are yet blind.”

“I’ve heard nothing of the forest in Dale but I’ll send word if anything reaches my ears.”

“I would appreciate it; the blight must be struck down before it corrupts the wood further.” Legolas said noting that the hobbit was scrapping up the last bites of his stew. “Are you ready to speak with the King? I doubt he will allow much more delay.” 

“Yes, let’s go. I’m afraid I have little to report.” Bilbo said with a sigh standing and following behind the King’s son.

The elven King at least seemed in good spirits when they entered the throne room, drinking from a goblet and chatting in elven with a female guard. Legolas greeted the King and announced Bilbo’s return before taking his place to one side. Bilbo steeled himself as the grin on the King’s face widened, he was sure not to like whatever the King had planned.

“Rue! Wonderful, tell us of your year with the men of Dale. How are the dwarves adapting to their returned home?”

“I have little contact with the dwarves themselves but rumors have them doing well. The far flung clans continue to return to the mountain and trade in Dale is brisk supplying them with fish, fresh goods, and other necessities.”

“No, no, tell me of yourself. What have you done this last year?” The King insisted with a predatory grin.

Bilbo told honestly of his work in the healing halls and working the fields as a common laborer. He told of his small shack and his meager pay while the King questioned him on his day to day life and his every contact with others. He seemed to delight in picking out embarrassing details and forcing Bilbo to explain things that shouldn’t need an explanation, like how other hobbits would treat him if they had dealings with him. He’d have been seen as the poorest of poor in Hobbiton with the weight he’d lost and the state of his clothes. Of course, he’d also have been seen as cursed for having survived losing his heart’s choice he thought with a bitter smile.

The talk just made Bilbo exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to find his small room near the stables and to sleep for a month by the time it was over. Talking about Hobbiton had stirred up the lonely ache in his chest making him hurt for the friends and Heart’s Choice he was sure he’d never see again at this point. He resolved to at least write to Gamgee and let him know what to do with his effects.

“Legolas, is there a way I can send a message out before I leave?” He asked once they’d finally been dismissed.

“Of course, I will ensure its delivery. May I ask whom you’re writing?” Legolas asked shortening his stride to a slow stroll to keep up with his shorter companion.

“I want to send word to Hobbiton to let them know what to do with my things. Someone might as well use them since I won’t be going back.” Bilbo said with a shrug.

“Surely one day you would return?” Legolas asked looking at the small hobbit with a frown; he could not imagine leaving the wood never to return.

“Hobbits don’t live as long as elves,” Bilbo said with a strained smile as they reached his room, “I’ll have the letter written in the morning before I leave.”

“Ask one of the guards for me before you head out. I’m due to patrol and might as well see you to the edge of the wood.”

“I will, thank you.” Bilbo said with a small smile.

“Why are you thanking me?” Legolas asked frowning in confusion as he paused by the door.

“For caring enough to try, I guess.” Bilbo said with a shrug, “No one seems to care what happens to one poor hobbit when there’s the rest of the world to worry about.”

“Friends care for each other, do they not?” Legolas asked with a frown looking down at the hobbit uncertainly.

“They do. Thank you for being my friend, Legolas.” Bilbo said forcing a small smile onto his face to reassure the elf.

“It is an honor, Hobbit. I will see you in the morrow.” Legolas said with a small bow as he turned to leave.

“Good night.”

The ride back went much quicker and Bilbo was sad to leave Legolas behind at the edge of the wood but someone had to try and control his Father. He was the only one with enough clout to do it discretely without throwing his weight around. Legolas patrolled to help the travelers along the edge of the wood as often as he could since the King had ordered anyone caught off the path to be killed on sight after the dwarves escape.

Bilbo noted with relief that someone had at least tended his tiny garden while he was away, several jars of preserves and healing balms waiting inside on the table pointed towards Marie having done the work. She’d left a note saying she was coming by every three days until he returned. Bilbo wearily unpacked his things and collapsed into bed, he had to be at work in the fields tomorrow if he wanted to make enough to eat for the next few weeks.

The farm manager wasn’t amused that he’d disappeared without a word and he got the worst of the waiting tasks for the rest of the week as punishment. Bilbo trudged through the work without a word of complaint; he needed the money too much to say anything that might get him fired. He’d just lit a fire for a late meal when Marie came by with fresh bread and bursting with news.

“Some dwarves came by while you were gone. I told them you’d left for several weeks and that I’d let you know when you returned.”

“What did they want?” Bilbo asked going still as the woman bustled about unpacking her basket of goodies.

“They were concerned that a young dwarf was living alone so far from the mountain. They offered you work and a room in Erebor if you wish it. If not they’re willing to give you supplies so that this winter won’t be as harsh, they left you a pack of clothes and things.” She said gesturing to the pack he’d noticed near the door.

“When are they coming back?”

“I said I would send word when you arrived,” She said looking him over with a frown, “You don’t want to see them, do you?”

“No.” Bilbo said pushing away from the table and starting to pace, “Did they say who they were, give their names or clan?”

“One was called Nori and another Bofur but I didn’t catch the Clan names, I’m afraid. Is it important?”

“No, it just makes things easier.” Bilbo said trying to placate the woman, “Do you think I’d be able to get a room in town? I have a little saved and I think the farm manager is going to fire me soon. I’ll need to find somewhere else.”

“Well, you’re always welcome in the healing halls if you need a job, if you want something else I can ask around. If you’re okay with animals I know the local stable needs help and they let the stable boys sleep in the hay loft. It won’t be very nice I’m afraid.”

“No, but it would be a roof over my head and a warm place to sleep. That’s all I need.” He said with a firm nod pushing the small shard of hope that cut at his chest away, he’d lost Thorin and his other Dwarven friends, hoping wouldn’t do anything but cause more hurt.

“I’ll tell the dwarves you don’t wish to speak with them and have left the farm. I’ll put the word out that no one is to gossip about you either, if you want to stay hidden then we’ll keep it that way.” She said firmly.

“Thank you, Marie. I’m sorry for making such a mess of things.” Bilbo said with a huff flopping down to sit on his small cot, more a nest of blankets then a true bed.

“Nonsense, you have a right to the life you wish to live, no matter what the other dwarves think.” She said firmly handing him a slice of bread spread thick with jam. “I will ask that if you’re living in town you start joining me for lunch, you’re much too thin for a dwarf or whatever you are.”

“Marie,”

“I’m not asking, Rue. I won’t ever ask. I’ve had to run from my past before and won’t blame anyone for doing the same. You do what you need to, keep yourself safe and healthy and I won’t ever ask for more.”

“I’m trying, I am. It’s just…” Bilbo trailed off with a sigh.

“Honey, you need to try harder. Come winter time you’re going to be in one of my beds if you don’t start eating more.” Marie said with concern.

“I just forget,” Bilbo said with a tired shrug, “I work, look up and realize I’ve missed two meals then I’m too tired when I get off work to bother with more then what I eat.”

“I know you enjoy tea, add some preserves or honey to it. I’ll send you a pack of herbal tea once you’re settled in town.”

“Alright,” He agreed with a small smile.

It seemed everyone was determined to take care of him this time. He’d unpacked his bags to find several extra packets of trail food, light wooden dishes, and the elvish equivalent of a first aid kit with bandages, healing balms, and herbs to help fight fever in sealed pouches. There were even new clean clothes in the light leather and cloth that the elves preferred tailored to his size. He left the Dwarven bag where it lay.

He was hired as a messenger for the tavern in the end and helped clean dishes in the back when things were slow. It meant a tiny closet sized room in the tavern’s attic and three meals a day of day old bread and stew but it was more than he had before. He slowly started filling out with the steady meals and he thought he might be able to make things work for a while.

***

“There’s another letter from Hobbiton.” Fili said handing over the envelope while the other members of the company looked on with various expressions of hope.

“I haven’t written anything since the last message; I was waiting on the caravan to arrive. Did you write?” Thorin asked, tearing open the letter and moving closer to the fire to read.

“No, what does it say?” Bofur asked shifting in his seat while the others murmured their own negatives.

“Hamfest Gamgee received a letter with instructions on what to do with Mister Baggins estate. Bilbo asked to be considered deceased and that no attempts to contact him be made. Gamgee is going to honor his wishes but asks that if we receive word of Bilbo to please let him know.”

“So, he’s still alive somewhere.” Fili said with a soft sigh of relief.

“He didn’t say where the note came from, only that it arrived with a Ranger who was passing through.” Thorin said handing the note over so Fili could read it as well. “Only the elves use Rangers to deliver messages.”

“Would Bilbo have gone to the elves?” Dawlin asked frowning as the letter was passed around.

“They did help us in the end, maybe he had something to do with the healers since none of us asked for them, that’s for sure.” Bofur said taking the letter from Dori.

“We would have never heard the end of it if we’d asked Mirkwood for assistance.” Nori said with a grunt.

“Well, someone did and it wasn’t a dwarf. Maybe Bilbo bargained with them.” Bombur said handing the letter on.

“We’ll need to send a party to ask for information.” Thorin said with a wince, “Kili or Filli will need to go as my representative but I need to ask most of you to stay here, decide who’s going but only another two can go.”

This led to a long loud argument before Thorin finally shouted for silence and announced that Dawlin and Bifur would go with the guards and either Fili or Kili. The rest grumbled but he reminded them of the duties they all had in the mountain, he wished he was able to go as well but as King he had to stay and lead his people.

“I’ll go; I’ve had better luck dealing with the elves and rangers so far. I’ll get a few guards together and head out tomorrow.” Kili said, his brother nodding next to him since one of them needed to stay and keep Thorin together while they waited on word.

“Make it the day after; I want to have an open court tomorrow. I have a few announcements that need to be made.”

“Do we get to know ahead of time?” Nori asked fiddling with a small blade.

“Nothing we haven’t discussed dozens of times,” He said with a sigh, “I’m just making it official. We need to make sure representatives from Dale are there as well, I want word to get out.”

“You know Bilbo wouldn’t want a title much less a Dwarven name, he hated being singled out.” Oin pointed out with a frown.

“He deserves every honor we can give him, he’s the reason we even have a home again and if it takes making him King I will do so to repay our debt.” Thorin said fiercely.

“He might accept the position of King’s Advisor,” Gloin said sipping at his tea, “he was on good terms with Bard and the elves seemed to tolerate him as well.”

“What do we do if he is in debt to the elves? You know what Thranduil is going to demand in return if we offer to pay off his debt.” Fili asked.

“If the elf demands the cursed gems then I say we give them to him. Let our argument with Mirkwood be at an end if it means that we regain our burglar.” Dawlin snapped, glancing at Thorin in apology for his outburst.

“No, ready the starlight gems. If he is willing to cancel the debt with Bilbo he may have them.” Thorin said with a grunt.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, lads. We will see what the elves have to say. They might not even know where Bilbo is.” Bifur said.

“True,” Thorin said with a sigh, “Is there any other business to discuss?”

“The young dwarf living in Dale is still avoiding all contact. I’ve even went myself to watch the young thing and he catches on before I can get more than a few yards away. If he dislikes the forge perhaps I can recruit him into my troop.” Nori said with a grin, “He’s moved from the farm into town and seems to be doing better or at least he’s not so thin with better clothes then the rags he was wearing before. I checked the old shack he was using and he left all the supplies we gave him behind.”

“Where is he working now?”

“He works at the inn and tavern in Dale as a messenger and work boy. He cleans and cooks in the kitchens, works the stables, and runs messages throughout the town. He must have someone powerful on his side however, since we started making inquiries the men have closed ranks on him. No one will speak about him beyond polite generalities.”

“Then he has found friends, good.” Oin said with a nod, “I was worried about one that young living alone, it’s not like our kind to do so.”

“From all accounts he’s worn and thin but mostly healthy, they say he is reserved but polite enough and doesn’t show any visible injuries from the battle.”

“He’s managed more than a year on his own at this point; we can’t say he’s not able to provide for himself.” Thorin said with a frown, “For now keep an eye on him but leave him as is. He’s asked for distance and we have no reason to force him to return to the mountain.”Re


	3. Running from Home

Bilbo tried to stifle a sneeze as he trudged through the heavy rain, the roads were flooded and he’d given up trying to dodge the thick mud or deep puddles as he made his way back to the tavern after delivering a message to the healer’s hall. The entire town had closed up early thanks to the nasty storms but the tavern was bustling when he arrived due to a Dwarven caravan that was waiting out the storm before starting up the mountain.He’d hoped for a few moments to dry off but he was pressed into helping stable ponies and drying off the steaming animals.

The stables were bustling with activity and he was hard pressed not to be trampled by the rushing dwarves as they unpacked and covered their carts. He was tossing down feed for the animals when a female voice called out in Khuzdul silencing the other voices. He watched as a darrowdam quickly ordered everyone to their tasks and sent most of the dwarves off to the tavern dispelling the chaos with a few curt orders.

“Excuse me.” A voice said to his back making him spin around in surprise as he was scraping out the last of a warm mash for a pony into its feed bin.

“Yes?” he asked watching as the tall darrowdam looked him over with a frown. She was dressed finely even in traveling leathers much like Thorin had been at the start of their journey and shared his unusual height for a dwarf.

“Your pardon, I thought you were one of our dwarves. I’ve never seen another race wear our braids much less a hobbit.” She said with a confused smile.

“Yes, I had several Dwarven friends who taught me how to braid.” Bilbo said trying not to fidget as he started to feed the next pony, “I hope it’s not improper?”

“Oh no, it just shows you as a friend of our Clan. I’m Dis, sister of Thorin of Clan Durin.” She said with a smile and a small bow.

“I’m called, Rue. It is a pleasure to meet you,” Bilbo said with a quick bow not meeting her eyes, “I’m sorry but I need to get back to work.”

“Of course, I’m sorry for keeping you.” She said with a smile watching him back away.

“It’s no problem.” Bilbo said with a tight smile, he’d pack his things in the morning and head to the outer guard posts, he’d heard of an opening for a camp cook that he’d probably be able to work at.

***

“How was the journey, Dis? You made good time from your letters. ” Thorin asked gesturing for more mead to be brought to the table; they were still eating in the great halls communal style until their supply situation improved.

“I’m just glad to be somewhere dry for a change.I knew the caravans would be moving slow but I’d hoped to miss the start of winter wet season.” She said with a shiver. “Dale was very accommodating at least when we stopped for the night due to the weather. No one expects fine accommodations when several hundred dwarves descend on a town but they ensured everyone had a bed and hot meal for the night.”

“They‘ve been very helpful with trade and we are gifting them with the stone needed to rebuild much of the town as thanks for their help during the battle.”

“I also have some boxes for the hobbit in your company; we passed by the edge of the Shire and were asked to bring them on. Is he still in residence?” she asked glancing over the crowded room.

“No, Bilbo disappeared after the battle. We know he visited the elves but have heard nothing else.” Thorin said, the rest of the company becoming subdued.

“Where is your other half, Fili? I didn’t think Kili would ever miss a dinner.” Dis asked glancing around the crowded room for her other son.

“I sent Kili as my representative to Mirkwood. There was a rumor that Bilbo had been there recently.” Thorin said with a frown, “We think Bilbo may have been the one to trade with the elves for the healing we received after the battle.”

“Oh, that is horrible. Will we be repaying the debt?” she asked tugging Fili closer next to her while he leaned into her embrace happily.

“If there is one, yes;” Thorin said with a nod, “I’m willing to return the starlight gems in return for his debt being resolved.”

“And he still hasn’t been found? I sent his boxes to your rooms since I wasn’t sure what to do with them.”

“That’s fine; I’ll put them in the chambers we’ve set aside for him.” Thorin said ignoring the look the others gave him, they’d agreed that Bilbo should be given nice rooms but putting him in the consort rooms next to Thorin’s own had been met with disbelief, “Did you meet any other Halflings on your journey?”

“Actually, I met one only yesterday. It was a surprise to see one so far from its home, they don’t travel often.”

“Can you tell us of him? There aren’t many that have traveled this far beyond Bilbo.” Thorin said with a frown, “The few we managed to contact seemed horrified that he was out and wandering alone.”

“There was one working at the tavern in Dale. He helped with our ponies, I asked him about his braids since he was using our Clan pattern and he said a Dwarven friend had taught it to him. Did you or Kili teach him?”

“Is he still there?” Fili asked glancing at the others with a hopeful look.

“He might be, I asked in the morning and was told he went by the name Rue but he wasn’t about when we left.”

“Rue, are you certain?” Nori pressed.

“Yes, is something wrong?” she asked looking around at the shocked looks on the dwarves around her.

“We’ve been tracking a young dwarf thought to be living in Dale who used the name Rue. He’s been avoiding the company of other dwarves and we were concerned about his health, if he had injuries after the battle. We sent supplies but were told he left them behind at the farm when he moved into town.” Fili said as the others murmured amongst themselves, “If that’s Bilbo then he’s been here the entire time since the battle.”

“If that’s true then we need to bring him to the mountain. He should have heard the announcements that his banishment was repealed, he’s been declared friend of the Dwarven nation, and his portion of the treasure’s only waiting on him to collect it. Why would he still be living in Dale and working for pennies?”

Two days later they were still struggling to unpack the caravan and portion out the supplies and furniture that had been brought from the Blue Mountains. Rubble was being cleared from many corridors and tunnels but the dragon had mostly breathed fire into rooms, destroying the wooden furniture and melting metal and glass but leaving the stone untouched. There was plenty of room for the arriving dwarves but furnishings were sparse, many were still sleeping on piles of furs with mattresses being purchased as fast as the men of Dale could make them which wasn’t very fast considering they were still rebuilding the town and surrounding farms.

A messenger alerted him that Kili and the dwarves that had gone to Mirkwood had returned. Legolas was with them to retrieve the starlight gems and wished to speak with Thorin. He had them shown into the smaller room where he held his meetings with the Company or his Counsel members which was still mostly the eleven dwarves he’d arrived with; he hoped to add his sister, Dis, and a few others at the next meeting.

“Welcome, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. Was your journey successful, nephew?” Thorin asked giving a regal nod to Legolas that was returned as everyone took their places at the table in his smaller sitting room.

“It was, Uncle. Bilbo bargained with King Thranduil to send healers for you, myself, and Fili. In exchange he was to abandon his home in the Shire and live as Rue in Dale. He was to report once a year to Thranduil.” He said nodding to Legolas for him to continue the report.

“Three months ago he visited our wood to report on his time spent in Dale as per the agreement with our King. He looked worn and tired and I worried for him. Do you know how he has fared?” Legolas said watching the King with a polite mask that did little to hide how concerned he was about the missing hobbit.

“We know he moved into Dale and started working at a local tavern however we sent for him only two days ago and found out that he left the day before. No one has heard from him or knows where he went.” Thorin said with a sigh.

“Bilbo will have to wait, Uncle, I have other news that you need to know.” Fili said with a grimace, handing over a message tube, “On the way in we intercepted a rider from the watch towers. Orcs are massing in the north and we need to reinforce the northern guard towers.”

“I’ll send word to Dale to reinforce their guard posts as well.” Thorin said with a nod quickly writing out instructions and calling for outriders to run messages to the nearby guard posts and ravens to take messages to the furthest northern towers until the reinforcements could arrive.

“Prince Legolas, Fili will show you to Dawlin, he will retrieve the starlight gems for you to take back to King Thranduil with the understanding that this exchange will cancel the rest of Bilbo’s debt with the elves.”

“I will convey your message and I hope you find our missing hobbit. If you have need of me send a note by raven, I considered the Halfling a friend and would offer any assistance he needs.”

“Thank you, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. I hope our continued alliance is more forgiving in our future dealings.”

“As do I, King Thorin.” He said giving the King a low bow before following Fili out of the room.

***

By morning Bilbo was sick with a nasty cold but he forced himself up and out into the still falling rain. He was soaked through and mud coated by the time he reached the first guard post but they let him stay and dry off before heading on to the northern posts that needed help. He was worn out even with catching a ride for most of the way on a passing cart heading north.

Thankfully his duties were few the first few days at the guard post. He was to cook and clean for the guards but they were used to fending for themselves and did much of the cleaning and repair of their gear themselves. He undid his braids and used just a single simple braid hanging down his back to keep his curls out of the way.

The outpost was bitterly cold and his illness was lingering making him feverish at night. He forced himself up each morning to tend to the stove and fires, readying breakfast for the waiting men and starting on lunch so it would be ready when they arrived from their shifts. A few dwarf patrols came by to exchange messages and warn of roaming orcs but none stayed long and Bilbo did his best to avoid them.

This far north the winter was already there in force. Snow fell each morning and any water left uncovered was skimmed with a thick layer of ice by morning.The guards extended their patrols and doubled the watch as word came of orcs massing just past the northern boarders but beyond a single wandering orc or two there was little excitement for the soldiers.

He’d lost what little appetite he’d gained while staying at the inn thanks to his illness. He ran through a few of the training drills with the human soldiers and was complimented on the quality of his chainmail and sword but assured that he wouldn’t need to fight. He was glad, even that small bit of exercise had exhausted him and made his fever worsen.

The cold sapped at his strength as he hauled water and fire wood but he was determined to do his best. Messages came from the dwarves of orcs attacking nearby guard stations so they all started moving about with more care. Bilbo wore his chainmail and sword during the day while he was out of the guard tower but there was nothing to see for miles and no danger that he could sense, no blue glow tinged sting to warn of approaching danger.

A sudden shout from the tower had him spinning only to be thrown back hard by the first blow, hitting his head on the way down. The orcs rushed the guard tower, easily over powering the five men guarding the structure. Bilbo struggled to pull himself up only for an arrow to strike him on the edge of his chain mail near the neck. He fell back gasping and could only watch as the men were slaughtered before the orcs left, leaving him bleeding in the falling snow.

He never saw the Dwarven patrol that found him half frozen in the mud and bundled him up, sending him by cart back to the mountain for treatment. Word of a Halfling in the healing halls spread quickly and soon the King and his company waited for word of their missing burglar. They were all shocked to see how thin the unconscious hobbit was as his bandages were changed. The healers were uncertain if he’d rally considering his malnourishment, the high fever, and infection that had settled into his lungs.

***

Thorin refused to leave the healing hall and watched as the hobbit who’d become their burglar, thief, and friend struggled for each breath. Before him was the reason he was still alive and had a home to give to his people after so many years and yet they had cast him aside in their gold madness.He’d intended to ask the hobbit to stay once the mountain was reclaimed but the madness had pushed everything but his greed away.

He could only hope that Bilbo would accept what they were offering, a home of his own to be shared with his friends and companions. He couldn’t believe that the hobbit had been living as he was; he’d been a wealthy hobbit when he left his home only to live as the lowest laborer for the last year and a half. They’d considered him a skilled chef and he had extensive knowledge of plants and herbs yet he’d used little of that knowledge to help himself live a better life. What had caused such a change? Had their betrayal broken more than just their friendship with the hobbit?


	4. Returned to the Mountain

Bilbo woke slowly glancing around him in confusion, where was he? The walls around him were stone but the room was much too large to be any of the buildings in Dale or at the guard tower. He weakly glanced around wincing as he moved his injured shoulder. That was right, the guard tower had been attacked, the men killed and Bilbo left for dead.

He jerked slightly making himself moan at the pain the motion caused when he realized someone was in the chair next to him. They startled awake at the sound, leaning over and collecting a damp rag to press to Bilbo’s forehead. He leaned into the surprising cold with a soft gasp letting his eyes drift closed at the soothing touch.

“You need to wake soon, Bilbo. The others are worried you’re going to leave us for the final time even as we finally found you again.” Thorin said with a sigh, stroking the long curls away from the hobbit’s face.“Why did you hide from us? We sent letters to the Shire but you never returned. We searched among the dying and dead from the battlefield and sent word to any dwarf traveling to watch for a hobbit traveling the road. No one saw you and somehow you never left the mountain. You saved us over and over again and we owe you so much, you need to wake so that we can explain, Bilbo.”

“Hot,” Bilbo muttered twisting slightly with a moan in the bed before a few rattling coughs burst from his chest. Thorin waited a moment to see if the words would continue but the hobbit fell silent, he’d begged and pleaded in his fever calling for the dwarves and Thorin to take him back.

“Fight, Bilbo, you need to recover so that the others can speak with you. The Company has been haunting the hall outside your door for days now.” Thorin said with a sigh, “We have paid off your debt to the elves; you are free to return to the Shire or go where you wish. I hope that you will stay with us and come to find Erebor as your home. Come back to me.”

“Thorin?” Bilbo whispered, coughing as he tried to weakly sit up only to fall back with a moan of pain.

“Are you finally waking? You’ve been sick with fever for days now.” Thorin said standing and quickly moving to the door, “Let me get the healer.”

“Thorin?” Bilbo called weakly between coughs as Marie and a female dwarf were suddenly next to him pressing him back into the pillows.

“Easy, Rue. You’ve been sick with fever from an infected arrow wound, you need to rest.” Marie said helping him sip from a small cup of herb flavored water that eased the pain in his throat.

“Marie?” Bilbo asked blurrily looking around the room, hadn’t Thorin been there a second ago?

“Yes, are you finally back with us? You’ve been fever addled since I came to check on you.”

“Where’s here?” He asked weakly as they checked the wound on his neck and shoulder, “It’s not the healer halls in Dale?”

“No, you’re in the mountain. The dwarves patrolling the northern border found you and brought you back for healing.”

“I have to leave.” He said struggling to push himself up, “I’m not allowed in the mountain.”

“Rest, hobbit;” The dwarf said, helping Marie tuck him back in, “You’re banishment was removed after the battle. You’ve been declared a friend of the Dwarven nation and a member of Clan Durin, Bilbo Dragon-thief.”

“Dragon-thief?” He repeated numbly as they got him settled and a new cold cloth on his head.

“Your Dwarven name,” The dwarf said with a smile, “it was announced when you were declared as a friend of the Dwarven nation.”

“Who’re you?” He asked even as he fought to keep his eyes open.

“I’m Birna, a healer.” She said tucking the covers around him, “Rest, Bilbo, you have friends waiting to see you once you are well.”

The next few days he woke and slept, slowly recovering his strength. He was surprised that none of the other dwarves visited that he’d seen while he was awake, it was only once he started slowly walking around the room that someone finally broke his isolation. He’d been put back to bed and left to rest when Fili poked his head in and slowly made his way to the bed.

“I was starting to wonder if everyone was too busy to see me.” Bilbo said watching the fidgeting young dwarf, “Where is Kili?”

“He’s in a meeting with Thorin, there’s an open court today so every is busy.” Fili said slowly taking a seat on the edge of the bed, “I’m sorry we haven’t visited, we weren’t sure you’d want to see us.”

“Of course I wanted to see you.” Bilbo said with a huff, “Why do you think I stayed in Dale even after I was banished?”

“We thought King Thranduil ordered you to stay in Dale?” Fili said fidgeting with a braid.

“Well, yes, but I would have stayed even if he didn’t.” Bilbo said with a sigh, “I wanted to make sure you were doing well before I left.”

“We kept sending letters to the Shire trying to let you know the banishment had been removed but they hadn’t heard from you. It was only a few months ago that we heard that you’d contacted them to deal with your estate. We thought you were dead or injured on the road somewhere.”

“No, just working in Dale.” Bilbo said fighting back a yawn as he watched the earnest young dwarf at his bedside.

“Why didn’t you contact us or even just send word?” he asked twisting his braid like he wanted to break it.

“I was banished, I thought you wouldn’t want or care for me to contact you.” Bilbo said with a one shoulder shrug, he was exhausted but didn’t wanting to see the young dwarf so upset, “I just did what I could to stay nearby in case you needed me.”

“But we hurt you so badly, why did you stay?”

“I’d promised I’d see you in a home like I had, I wanted to make sure it happened. That’s why I traded for your healing and why I stayed, I needed to see that you were doing well.”

“We would have done better with you at our side;” Fili said tears in his eyes, “The mountain hasn’t been a home without all our friends and family here.”

“You had Thorin and the others, you were doing better. The elves healed you and you moved to the mountain to reclaim your home. The men in town said you were doing well and the mountain was prospering. I met Dis once when she stopped in town so I knew your family had arrived at the mountain.”

“We still missed you, Bilbo.” Fili said earnestly, “A dwarf doesn’t abandon his family or friends, not ever. We couldn’t rest until you were found safe.”

“I’m sorry I made you worry.” Bilbo said around another yawn, watching as Fili stood quickly.

“I’m keeping you awake.” He said with a wince, “I’ll tell the others you’re willing to see them if you like?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Bilbo mumbled shifting his stiff arm with a grunt, watching as Fili all but ran out of the room. “Maybe I’ll even get to see Thorin again”

He wistfully thought of being able to spend time with the dwarf King again but knew that he had to be busy with meetings and helping to set the mountain to rights. They all had to be busy with their new lives in the mountain, where would Bilbo fit now? He’d spoken the truth, he’d stayed because he wanted to help but what could he do in a mountain full of dwarves?

Two days later he was deemed healed enough to move from the healing rooms to his own quarters in the mountain. The other dwarves had visited him whenever they had a moment and the healers allowed it. Only Thorin had been absent but Bilbo knew he’d been busy with meetings and inspecting the mines being opened thanks to Fili and Kili keeping him updated. He knew the King had visited once while he was sleeping but not wanted to wake him because Birna had come in to check on Bilbo and found him watching the hobbit sleep.

He’d tried to insist on walking but the healers forced him into a cloth litter. Once he saw how far they were going up and into the mountain he was rather relieved they’d refused. He blinked in shock at the rooms he was shown to, a suite of grey stone and fabric tapestries with its own attached bath, kitchen, and a small stone and grass balcony that let in the sun and breeze while tall natural walls of stone fenced it off from the rest of the mountain.

“This can’t possibly be mine, it’s much too much.” He sputtered coughing until he had tears in his eyes.

“Deep breathes, Mister Baggins.” Birna said handing him a cup of water before helping him into the too big bed.

“This is too much for just me.” He said sipping at the water in between coughs.

“Nonsense,” Kili said standing next to the bed with Fili while the rest of the company hovered near the fireplace with Thorin furthest away near the door. “Everyone in the company was given rooms on this corridor. If we belong in them then so do you.”

“Oh,” He said with a frown glancing at the others, “Thank you.”

“You are most welcome, burglar.” Nori said with a grin, “We need to speak once you’re back on your feet. I’ve a proposition for you considering how easily you avoided our searches in Dale.”

“No, Bilbo has to help me in the libraries.” Ori said with a frown.

“I thought he was going to be an advisor to the King and sit on the counsel?” Someone else asked resulting in a rather loud argument until Thorin silenced them.

“It will be Bilbo’s decision where he works in the mountain. You can offer him what positions are open but it will be up to him to make the final decision.” Thorin snapped with a huff, “Now, I thought we were having dinner and giving Bilbo his gifts?”

“Oh, I don’t need gifts.” Bilbo said quickly, he had nothing to give in return and it was a very poor hobbit who didn’t gift his visitors.

“I thought hobbits enjoyed giving gifts?” Fili asked pulling out a cloth wrapped bundle from under the bed and setting it next to Bilbo.

“Well, yes we do, we love giving gifts but I have nothing to give you.” Bilbo said weakly.

“Then you can figure out what to give us later.” Kili said setting his package next to Fili’s, “For now please accept these from us, we just want to give you something to help you move in.”

“House warming gifts are acceptable for hobbits are they not?” Noir asked with a small frown.

“They are,” Bilbo said with a small chuckle at the earnest expressions on the dwarves, pulling the first present into his lap to open to reveal two new suits of clothes in his old hobbit style, “Thank you. I know I didn’t have much when I arrived.”

The rest of the bundles were similar items, clothes and waistcoats in bright colors with small brass buttons. A coat lined with rabbit fur to keep out the cold on the mountain during the winter along with a matching hat, a pipe and pouch of tobacco. Bofur gave him wooden mixing spoons and informed him that his kitchen was stocked if he wanted to cook. Thorin stepped forward last drawing out a silver chain and pendent from inside his tunic.

“This medallion declares you a friend of the Dwarven nation. Show it to any dwarf and they will be honor bound to assist you, no matter your need.” Thorin said carefully slipping the chain over Bilbo’s head before stepping back.

“Thank you, Thorin. Thank you, everyone.” Bilbo said looking over the gifts with tears in his eyes.

“Are you feeling up to dinner, Bilbo? I doubt the others would mind putting it off if you need to rest.” Fili offered, glancing at the others who quickly chimed in with their agreement, only Thorin remaining silent.

“I’m sorry,” Bilbo said wiping at his eyes, “perhaps we can do lunch tomorrow instead?”

“Its fine, we will see you tomorrow.” Kili said, both young dwarves coming forward to give Bilbo a quick hug while the rest patted him on the shoulder or wished him a good night. Birna put away his gifts explaining where she was putting everything while Thorin hovered. Finally the Dwarven King seemed to gather his courage.

“Might I speak to you privately, Bilbo? There was something I wished to speak with you that doesn’t concern the others.” Thorin asked once Birna was finished, at his glance she moved into the kitchen so she was out of the way.

“Of course,” Bilbo said with a frown pulling himself up further against the headboard, “Would you like a chair?”

“No, thank you.” Thorin said moving to stand next to the foot of the bed. “I know we Dwarves are often secretive about our traditions and culture but as a friend of the nation those things no longer have to be hidden from you.”

“Oh, that is surely a good thing if I’m to be staying here, right?” Bilbo asked waiting while Thorin seemed to gather himself for the rest.

“Yes, it is a good thing.” He said running a frustrated hand through his hair, “One of those traditions we don’t discuss with outsiders is courting.”

“Have you decided to court someone then?” Bilbo asked trying to keep his face blank even as it felt like his soul was being ripped in two.

“Yes, I…” He gripped his hair and made a strangled sound before all but throwing himself to his knees next to the bed, head bowed offering something to Bilbo in one clasped hand, “I would be honored if you would allow me the honor of courting you, Bilbo Baggins of Bag End.”

“Me?” Bilbo said blinking automatically taking the object, a hair bead in mithril and sapphires, “but you’re King, what about the dwarves?”

“What about them? They know of your status as a friend of the nation and would have no reason to deny our binding if it comes to that.” Thorin said, not yet looking up, a flush faintly visible on his cheeks.

“But you need heirs; wouldn’t you have to marry a darrowdam?” Bilbo pressed needing to understand where this offer was coming from.

“I have Fili and Kili as my heirs and while many might wish that I continue the Durin line with more heirs it isn’t necessary.” Thorin said glancing up through his hair, “Will you accept my offer of courtship?”

“You said traditions,” Bilbo said taking a deep breath and rolling the bead in his hand, “I take it there are steps to the courting?”

“Yes, a formal courtship can take up to a year to complete if all the steps are insisted upon.” He said glancing back down at his clasped hands before turning back to watch Bilbo’s reaction.

“I can’t, I need more information.” Bilbo finally managed, “Are there books?”

“Yes, but they are in Khuzdul, I’ll have Ori come and explain the courtship if you like.”

“Yes, thank you.” Bilbo said with a nod, “Am I allowed time to consider things?”

“Traditionally the answer is expected within three days but you may have as much time as you wish considering your injury and the need for recovery still.” Thorin said standing and giving Bilbo formal bow before pressing a light kiss to the back of Bilbo’s hand holding the bead, “Thank you for considering my offer. I wish you a good night.”

“Good night, Thorin.” Bilbo said in a daze as the King left, Birna returning with a tray of his dinner with wide eyes.

“A courtship with any of the Durin line is an honor.” She said carefully setting the tray next to the bed, “Are you alright?”

“Why would he want to court me? He banished me.” Bilbo asked eyes still on the door Thorin had exited through.

“That was while his mind was sick, now that he’s recovered he wishes to offer you his courtship, perhaps. Were you not close during your journey?” she asked turning up the bedside lamp and tidying things around the room.

“No, we spoke and I would say we were friends but we were not any closer than any of the others. Thorin always seemed to be putting all his thoughts and energy towards getting the mountain back for his people, there wasn’t room for anything else.”

“Perhaps now that the mountain is reclaimed he’s allowing himself to think of what he denied himself?” she offered, “Has he upset you with his offer of a courtship?”

“Well, no, we hobbits can take either male of female companions, I just wasn’t aware dwarves did the same.” Bilbo said with a frown, several of the dwarves he’d met had spoken of their wives with pride.

“It is fairly common, there are few women among our kind and we tend to choose and marry young.”

“So the fact that Thorin waited in uncommon?”

“Well, no. Royal clans are different, their courting rituals are more complex than most.” She said pulling the covers back straight and plumping a pillow to tuck behind his back.

“Are you bound to someone?” Bilbo asked trying not to huff as she fussed.

“Yes,” she said setting the tray over his lap now that he was calming down, “I wear my marriage braids and beads proudly.”

“Braids?” Bilbo asked watching as she separated two braids from the many falling down her back.

“This braid is in the pattern of my One, Justas’ clan, I started wearing it after our binding. This one has the beads and ribbons that mark me as a member of his clan and as mother of his son. I had been offered many courtships but Justas was the only one who seemed to see me as myself. We courted for three months before being formally bound.”

“So long courtships are unusual?” He asked starting to eat the stew he’d been given knowing he wouldn’t finish the bowl, the bead still clutched in one hand.

“Not to royal bindings, a long courtship is seen as a test for the couple. They prove they are willing to slowly learn about each other while staying chaste and faithful until the formal binding. It is very romantic that the King was willing to offer such a courtship.” She said sounding wistful.

“Do you know if Thorin has offered a courtship before?”

“No, the offering is private. Only once both parties agree to try and court the other will it become public.” She said with a frown, “Some still offer in public hoping to force the other to agree or lose face but it is considered very bad manners. To do such to a Durin would be a death sentence.”

“So that’s why he waited until everyone had left.” Bilbo said with a sigh glancing at the door.

“Yes, some offers are refused outright and it’s considered rude to refuse an offer publicly.”

“Thank you, Birna, I think I’m done.” Bilbo said handing back the tray.

“You’ve barely eaten, you must eat more, Bilbo.” She said taking the tray with a frown.

“I know, and I will eat more in the morning, I promise. I just need to think about everything.” He said carefully setting the bead on the bedside table.

“Of course, would you like me to draw you a bath?”

“Yes, that would be nice, thank you.” Bilbo said with a sigh hating that he still needed help for such common things.

Once the bath was drawn, he made his way into the rather lavish bathing room shaking his head over the massive stone tub. Birna left him to bath alone at least, waiting in his rooms until he finished to help him back into bed. He managed to strip out of the light clothes he was wearing with only a few curses when his bad arm twinged sharply. The tub thankfully had steps leading down and a low bench that put his head just above the water, on a dwarf it would probably be chest height.

He washed himself slowly considering the events of the day. He wasn’t sure he’d have said no to the chance to court Thorin even if he wasn’t his heart’s choice but could he truly trust even the King after he’d been cast aside so easily? He wasn’t sure.

He wanted to dally in the tub but he forced himself out before he fell asleep. He was exhausted from his healing injury, the trip to his rooms, and the shock of Thorin’s offer. Birna helped him into his night clothes since he still was regaining full motion of his injured shoulder and arm before leaving him for the night.

“Just pull on this chain if you need anything, Bilbo. It will summon a guard or a runner and they can fetch me.” She said gesturing to a thin chain hanging next to the bed.

“Thank you, Birna. Have a good night.” Bilbo said as she tucked him in and turned off all the lamps except for one, leaving just enough light to get to the bathroom if he needed.

“Good night, Bilbo.” She said with a small smile before leaving.


	5. Considering Offers

Bilbo thought he would be up all night tossing and turning now that Thorin had offered him a chance but he fell into a deep exhausted sleep quickly. The next morning Birna woke him when she arrived and fixed him a bowl of porridge with fruit and honey. He forced himself to eat a bit more since he’d been too distracted to eat much the night before.

Once he was dressed and his bandages changed he sat near the fire with his feet up and a cup of tea in his good hand. His arm was in a sling to keep the pressure off his wound until it fully healed leaving him fussing with the fold of fabric trying to get a comfortable position. Birna opened the doors to the courtyard to let in a light breeze and it was rather nice even with his aching wound. Ori arrived not long after he was settled with several books.

“I was asked to teach you something of our customs.” Ori said with a grin, “Since you’re a friend of the nation I can even start teaching you Khuzdul if you like.”

“I would like to learn to at least read and write it if you’re willing.” Bilbo said with a grin once Ori was settled with his own cup of tea and a slice of cake to nibble. “I actually have a few questions I was hoping you could answer.”

“Ask away, I’ve been working in the lower libraries so it’s rather nice to be somewhere a bit warmer.” Ori said happily sipping his tea, “Once you’re fully recovered I can show you some of the collection, we’re having to recopy or repair most of the books. It’s going to be a lifetime of work restoring the libraries to their former glory.”

“I don’t envy you the task.” Bilbo said with a chuckle.

“Was there anything specific you needed to know about?”

“Well, yes.” Bilbo said with a frown hesitating, “I’m not sure about the traditions attached to informing others but I was offered a courtship and I need to know how to respond politely and about what a long courtship would include.”

“Oh! That is wonderful news!” Ori said with a grin, “I won’t ask who offered since that’s not announced until you’ve accepted but I do have a few books I can bring that explain things. You were thinking of one of the long courtships?”

“It was offered and I want to know what it entails.” Bilbo said fighting a blush, his Choice had given him a chance and he wasn’t going to lose it over some cultural differences.

“Well, it depends on the couple and which version of the rituals they are using. There is a short courtship for known friends, a yearlong courtship for those who know each other’s families but are not friends before the courtship. Some of the royal courtships have been known to go on for several years but that’s normally for arranged marriages.”

“The yearlong courtship, what would we have to do?” Bilbo asked setting his cup to the side and wincing when he rattled the saucer.

“Again it varies, most set monthly meetings where they reaffirm that they would like to continue to courtship. The Durin clan for example is known for using the longer courtship rituals, each month they present the one they are courting with a gift to show their commitment. As the months pass the gifts get more personal to the intended to show what they are learning about each other.”

“So they only see each other once a month?” Bilbo asked with a frown, that wasn’t the best way to learn about someone.

“Oh, no. I’m not explaining it well.” Ori said with a grimace, “They meet at least once every day with an escort to ensure their proper behavior, generally one of the couple’s parents. They’re meant to share small stories and facts about themselves, sometimes it’s learning a craft or skill each of them have.”

“How do they know the courtship is at an end? Does it just end if they don’t want to marry at the end of the year?”

“Well, no, they can continue the courtship if neither feel ready to marry. Some of the younger couples sometimes do this until their parents are willing to allow them to be bound together.”

“So it just keeps going until someone says yes?”

“Unless there’s a formal date in the contract.” Ori said with a nod sipping at his tea.

“Contract?”

“Most families draw up a contract for a long courtship. If one partner dies before the courtship is completed sometimes a darrowdam will be married into the family anyway even if her intended dies in battle before the courtship is complete. The contract makes it formal between the two clans in case something happens.”

“So there aren’t consequences for breaking a courtship?”

“Not generally, no. If it was an arranged courtship there might be clauses to cancel trade agreements or offers of gold if the courtship is canceled but most courtships don’t have those in the contracts.”

“What exactly am I supposed to offer as gifts? I don’t really have much skill with metalwork or other Dwarven crafts.”

“Only the first and last gift are beads or jewelry meant to be worn by the couple to announce the courtship or binding’s completion, the rest can be anything you think they might enjoy or would help them understand you better. I know Gloin’s courtship was short but his wife insisted he teach her how to cook his baked deer before they were bound, so it can simply be sharing a skill or recipe.”

“What if they can’t cook?” Bilbo asked, he had a hard time picturing Thorin puttering about a kitchen like he’d had in his hobbit hole.

“Well, that was part of the test for Gloin, she was horrible at baking and it took him weeks to get an edible dish.” Ori said with a grin.

“So the courtship is a test?”

“Some take it that way, you have to prove your worth to your intended by accepting their challenges. She wanted to prove that Gloin had the patience to be a father and husband, I think he’s said.” Ori said with a shrug.

“Each month you have to come up with a task for each other?”

“Only if you want, you can simply exchange gifts, most do. Only those that are uncertain of the match set their partners challenges.”

Bilbo nodded and settled back with his tea. The conversation moved on to other topics about Dwarven culture and he participated distractedly until lunch was ready. He knew what task he’d have to ask of Thorin but he wasn’t sure how it would be interpreted.

The company descended and Bilbo made his way to the larger dining room a few halls down where everyone ate most of their meals together if they weren’t busy. He was surprised to learn there was a massive dining hall that was being used for communal meals until the rest of the restoration was complete. They were considering keeping the communal meals going since everyone seemed to enjoy it.

Bilbo was sad to note that Thorin wasn’t able to attend but was told he’d planned to stop by that afternoon once his meetings were over for the day. He ate and talked with the others happily enough but was grateful when the meal was over and he was able to retreat to his rooms, he’d grown used to being alone in his time in Dale.

He had Birna help him move a chair out into the sun in the courtyard and sat bundled up reading a book in the chilly warmth for a while before Birna made him come in. This high on the mountain the winds were cold and she was sure it would snow soon even though Bilbo couldn’t see a cloud in the sky. Winter was due to hit at any day now and the dwarves were predicting a harsh season.

He thought he might even be able to plant a garden in the small space once spring came if it was allowed. He still wasn’t sure of his place in the mountain, he knew he was still healing but he’d never enjoyed truly being idle. He’d need some way to help the dwarves and be productive if this was going to be his new home.

He asked to take diner alone, sending a short note to the King to ask if he was available to share dinner since he wanted to speak to Thorin about the courtship. He made sure Birna knew to let the King in whenever he arrived. A few of the dwarves gave him considering looks when he made the request after lunch but no one refused. He’d dressed carefully in his new clothes that morning and thanked everyone again for his new things. He could only hope he didn’t say or do the wrong thing when Thorin arrived, Ori wasn’t bringing the books on courtship until the next morning.

Thorin arrived and stripped off his royal robes with a sigh, handing them to a waiting page with a look of relief. Dinner was awkward with neither of them quite knowing what to say. Thorin spoke of the meetings and the arguments that had filled his day while patiently answering any questions that Bilbo had about the mountain and how the company was doing but nothing personal was spoken of. Once desert was served Bilbo couldn’t wait any longer.

“Thorin, I’ve spoken with Ori and he’s going to bring me some books on the courtship but I wanted to know if I can ask you a few questions without offending you or breaking some tradition?”

“Of course, ask whatever you need.” Thorin said watching Bilbo with a frown as he set his spoon to the side, “You haven’t eaten very much.”

“I’m still getting my appetite back.” Bilbo said with a sigh, wishing he’d kept the spoon to fiddle with. “I need to know what you expect out of a relationship between us. What would my and your responsibilities be to each other since you’re King?”

“You would be expected to attend council meetings and most formal events as my bound partner.” Thorin said slowly like he was sounding out each word with utter care, “I know we need to learn more about each other and how we fit together, that is why I offered the option of a long courtship. I wish to know more about you, Bilbo.”

“I agree, if we do start a courtship we need to learn about each other before binding ourselves to one another.” Bilbo said with a nod swallowing before he forced himself to continue, “Hobbits generally have very short courtships and I don’t think we need a contract like Ori mentioned but I do want a few assurances.”

“Whatever you need.” Thorin said firmly, “Ask and if it’s in my power I will see it done.”

“Ori mentioned tasks that can be asked during the courtship.” Bilbo said forcing himself to meet Thorin’s eyes, “Prove to me that you’re no longer gold mad. I can’t give myself to someone completely if I’m constantly waiting for them to cast me aside.”

“That is easily done,” Thorin said his face going dark with sadness and regret, “After the battle when we returned to the mountain I gave the Arkenstone to Gandalf to take to Rivendell. It will be kept there in trust until the Dwarven nation has need of it so that no others are bound by its lure.”

“Good,” Bilbo said blowing out a breath of relief, “Do you have any requests of me?”

“Only that you know no matter your choice you will always have a home here in the mountain.” Thorin said fiercely, “Your treasure is waiting and you can take it and leave if you ever have the need but I hope that you will stay and come to find Erebor your home.”

“I would like to stay,” Bilbo said slowly pausing as Thorin’s face broke into a wide smile at his statement, “however I must find something to be useful here in the mountain. I want to help the dwarves reclaim their home in whatever small way I can.”

“Of course.” Thorin said with a nod still smiling, “Did you have any other questions?”

“Why me? I’m the hobbit you called a grocer when we first met, who you said didn’t belong on the journey over and over again. Why would you choose me as a potential bonded?”

“I admit I only saw a soft bellied Halfling at first when you joined our troop. We were going to fight a dragon and I didn’t want someone along who couldn’t fight however you proved your worth a dozen times over. You saved us from trolls, spiders, and elves. You helped break the gold sickness and forced me to see what my obsession was doing to the rest of the company, my family and friends. You were the one who sent the dragon out so that Bard could slay it. You were the one who saw to our healing and save both myself and my nephews. We all owe you more than any of us could ever repay yet that wasn’t what made me notice you at first.”

“What was it then?” Bilbo prompted when Thorin paused.

“You were friendly with all of the company and treated us all as equals, even me, the King without a Kingdom.” Thorin said with a sad smile, “You saw me with all my faults and every time I tried to push you away, you just tried harder to befriend me. It was maddening. For such a small thing you had the spirit of the mightiest dwarf when tested, which drew me to you.”

“What of you?” Thorin asked after the silence had dragged on, “If I may ask, did you ever see me as someone you might court?”

“Yes, but I knew you would never put anything above helping your people.” Bilbo said with a tight smile, “You were so focused on returning the mountain to them that there wasn’t room for anything else.”

“I cannot say I won’t still put them first,” Thorin said, “I am their King and must put them before myself and my own wishes, no matter how dear they might be to me.”

“I can understand that, I just…” Bilbo paused trying to get his mind in order, “I need to know that you will be willing to at least try and make time for us if we proceed with the courtship. You’re busy, I understand that and I hope to find work for myself in the mountain but I don’t want to never see you either.”

“Would an agreement to share at least one meal a day together help? That way we always have time to see and speak with each other?”

“I would like that.” Bilbo said with a small tentative smile, he didn’t want to get his hopes up too soon but just being around Thorin even this small bit felt like it was taking a weight off his shoulders he hadn’t realized he bore. “What about the bead you gifted me? Should I wear it? Do I need to give you one as well?”

“The bead is a sign that you are currently being courted to the other dwarves and with whom, it will grant you all the rights as a royal consort until the courtship is completed or dissolved.” Thorin said glancing at one of Bilbo’s braids like he was already picturing his bead there, “You do not have to give a bead in return until the courtship is finalized. Both partners generally exchange beads when the binding is completed.”

“Alright, I’ll wear it.” Bilbo said with a nod, smiling slightly at the relieved smile Thorin gave.

“So you accept my courtship?” Thorin asked a grin breaking over his face.

“Yes, I would like to enter into a long courtship with you, Thorin Oakenshield.” Bilbo said with a soft laugh that turned into a squeak as his good hand was gently grasped and a kiss pressed to the back.

“Thank you, Bilbo of Bag’s End. I hope to prove to you my worth and redeem myself in your eyes.” Thorin said, pressing another kiss to his hobbit’s skin before forcing himself to draw away back to his chair.


	6. New Assistants

“Thank you for meeting with me, Master Baggins.” Dis said taking a seat in the chair across from him and accepting a cup of tea from Birna who ignored Bilbo’s frown. He didn’t like the healer staying with him to deal with such small things like making dinner or serving tea when she should be working in the healing halls on real injuries.

“You’re always welcome to visit.” Bilbo said taking a sip from his cup, “I’m glad to finally get to meet you. Thorin, Fili, and Kili spoke of you a few times on the journey. Please, call me Bilbo.”

“I’ve heard quite a lot of you as well, Bilbo. I would be honored if you would call me, Dis?”

“Of course,” Bilbo said with a happy nod.

“While I did wish to talk with you, there is a small favor I was hoping to ask of you.” She said once they’d finished their first cup of tea and Birna brought out a new pot. “I have a young cousin who is asking for placement with a family in the mountain. Normally she would become a hand servant or house maid until she chooses her craft however there are very few families currently willing to take on an additional servant while supplies are being rationed.”

“I wouldn’t mind having an extra set of hands around, however I’m afraid there would be little for her to do while I’m in meetings with Thorin or the Counsel.”

“I actually was hoping to give her a slightly different role if you wish to take her on. She would serve as a servant in your house and help cook, clean, and serve when you have guests however while you work in the mountain she would act as your page, assisting you with your work. She is good with writing and sums and I thought you might be able to teach her languages since you know several.”

“Oh, well that would be useful until I get full use of my arm back.” Bilbo said with a nod, “and I’ve felt horrible keeping Birna here working when she could be in the healer’s halls helping the injured.”

“I’ve enjoyed my work with you, Bilbo.” Birna said coming out with two plates of cake, “You needed the help and I was happy to give it. There aren’t too many injured in the halls right now that I’d be missed anyway.”

“Yes, but a healer shouldn’t be sitting around with a half healed hobbit while others need you more, not that I don’t appreciate your company of course.” Bilbo said accepting a plate with his good hand.

“You’re well enough now to spend half days out and about. The bandages can be left off if you continue healing as you are so you no longer need a healer nearby in case infection sets in as long as you don’t push yourself too hard and keep the sling on.”

“I’ll take it easy, Birna.” Bilbo said with a small grin.

“See that you do.” She said with a sniff, “He’s yours from here on out, Lady Dis. I’ll clean up the kitchen and head out; your cousin can start in the morning.”

“At least have a piece of cake with us before you leave.” Bilbo said gesturing her to a chair, “You can help me decide what to do with a brand new assistant tomorrow.”

“As long as you’re sitting tomorrow you can work at what you like, perhaps the library?” Birna offered pouring herself a cup of tea and taking the other seat by the fire.

“Fili did say you were interested in possible chronicling the journey, Ori would be able to help you with that if you like.” Dis offered hiding a smile behind her tea cup. “I’ll bring her by in the morning.”

“Thank you, Dis, I’m sure she’ll be a great help.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” She said with laugh, “Knowing the rest of the company of idiots you’ll need the help.”

“Surely they haven’t been that bad?” Bilbo asked setting his cup down.

“No, they’ve just been worried about you. I think they’re afraid you’re going to leave now that your debt to the elves is gone.”

“I do have other reasons to stay now even if I’m not wearing the formal braid yet.” Bilbo said with a huff, he’d taken out his other braids and attached the courting bead to a single braid done in the Durin style, “I’ll try and reassure them tomorrow, anyway the snows have started and I heard the high mountain passes are already almost snowed in.”

“Yes, it’s going to be a harsh winter by all accounts. Speaking of braids, I spoke with my brother about his courtship.” She held up a hand when it looked like Bilbo would protest, “I have no issue with you and he courting, I just wanted to make sure you weren’t feeling pressured into the match.”

“No, I’ve admired Thorin from the start of our journey; I just thought he had no time for…”

“A dalliance?”

“Any kind of romance.” Bilbo said with a sigh, “He was so focused on returning the mountain to his dwarves and reclaiming his throne. What could I say to that? He is your King and I’m just a hobbit.”

“Yet, even a King is allowed to choose his One if he believes he’s found it.” Dis said with a gentle smile, “I’m starting to see why he’s so taken with you. Oh, before I forget, several letters arrived for you as did a cart full of your belongings from Bag End. Everything will be delivered in the morning once it’s sorted from the rest of the caravan; also you need to pick a braid pattern for your Clan.”

“A braid pattern?” Bilbo repeated blinking at the last bite of cake on his plate as he considered the question.

“Each Clan has its own distinctive pattern and your new assistant will be expected to wear it. It lends her the authority to purchase goods through your account in the market or to deal with issues in your name.”

“Oh, I know a few patterns that my Mother used to wear.” Bilbo said with a frown, “Does it need a bead?”

“No, beads are given or worn to commemorate specific events. You might also want to consider ribbons, the colors can represent your house as well.”

“So it doesn’t have to be a complex braid? I know some of the company have very complex patterns in their braids.”

“Some decide to wear personal designs, or to honor their clans by wearing the ceremonial braids all the time but it isn’t necessary.”

“I take it, I’d wear the pattern as well?”

“Anyone in your clan would however if you do bind yourself to the Durin Clan you would wear both braids to show the two clans you belong to. Any servants of your clan however wouldn’t need to wear the Durin Clan braid unless you wanted them to fall under that Clan’s protection as well.”

“I feel like I’m missing something with the braids but I’ll do my best.” Bilbo said with a sigh, “Mostly I’m still trying to decide where I can help out in the mountain. There seems to be little I can help with even when my arm heals.”

“I doubt you’ll be traveling with the hunting parties or working the mines or forges but there are other professions and projects you might enjoy. I’ve heard what a beautiful garden you had at your home and the Dale farmers will need help planning for the spring planting. The men of Dale are coming in a few days to discuss the trade of produce and goods in the mountain and I’m sure you will be asked at attend.”

“Oh, I ran several of my family’s farms growing up and handled the trade contracts and ledgers for our Council and the town’s budgets. I’ve never done anything on this scale of course but budgeting trade for a small Hobbit town should be slightly similar.” Bilbo said feeling relieved to discuss something he at least knew the basic of.

“You’d have a leg up on most of the Council members here,” Dis said with a snort, “Few dwarves were willing to lower themselves to working the land no matter how poor they were once we fled the mountain. Farming and growing crops is one skill we lack.”

“Yes, I was surprised you didn’t have goat herds on the mountain sides or even the long haired cattle on the smoother slopes.” Bilbo said with a frown, “The areas around the guard posts could easily support several herds.”

“See, that is the kind of suggestions we need.” Dis said happily, “I’ll mention it tomorrow to Thorin, we need to start training our young men and women to have useful skills now that we have a stable home. Thorin is opening all of the guild halls and pushing the masters to take apprentices but many of the young ones have yet to choose a craft. We can offer them more options than just mining, smithing, or leather working now and many are taking their time to decide.”

“Does every dwarf choose a craft? I knew Thorin was a blacksmith and made weapons but the rest of the Company seemed to have very different skills.”

“They were chosen for the company partly because of their unique skills. It was hoped that each would have an advantage since none of their crafts really overlapped. Leather working, fletching, woodcarving, scribe, miner, tradesman, blacksmith, weapon smith, each added to the whole to help the others through the journey. Some were chosen for their experience in battle while others were picked for their knowledge in an area such as healing.”

“While I was chosen to be the burglar,” Bilbo said with a snort, “A hobbit that had never been out of the Shire and knew nothing of battles and weapons.”

“You are very quiet on your feet.” Dis pointed out, “and Fili spoke highly of your sword work during the spider attacks.”

“That was mostly luck and hiding.”

“Most battles are won by luck and knowing when to withdraw to safety versus standing your ground.” Dis said firmly, “You learned what you could and stayed alive while protecting your company. No dwarf would have asked for more. If you wish to continue your lessons in sword play once you’re healed I’m sure one of the others would be happy to teach you.”

“Perhaps,” Bilbo said with a frown, “All I ever wanted was to see the Company safe in a home they could call their own like my own Hobbit Hole. They have that now and while I’d die helping to defend it if needed I’m not sure I want to live like that. I’d hoped that we would see peace for a few years at least.”

“We yet might but I’m afraid the orcs will always push at our boundaries or attack our caravans. We will always need the skills to defend ourselves and our home if necessary even if we don’t like to do so.”

“Should I be wearing my mail and sword then? I thought the mountain was safe?”

“It is, however there are always dissenters and those who want to change the current rule by force. As a contracted member of our Clan you might be targeted as well. You don’t need to wear your sword but having a knife would not be amiss, it’s up to you whether or not you wear your mail under your tunic.”

“Will there be an issue with me not being a dwarf and Thorin courting me?”

“There are always those who stick to the strict traditional views however most of the dwarves will accept you as his chosen One. It has not been announced yet but once you’re in public the rumors will travel fast.”

“I see.”

“You are a proven warrior and a friend of both our Clan and the Dwarven nation, there is nothing they can do to break the courtship or force you out. You belong here, Bilbo, as much as any of us do.” Dis said fiercely, “I’ll add lessons on the Dwarven Clans and their court views and agendas to your meetings with Ori.”

“Is there a schedule of the meetings Thorin would like me to attend?”

“I’ll draw one up for you,” Dis said with a nod liking the calm determination on the hobbit’s face, “I’ll send it with Lory tomorrow. I won’t keep you all evening, you look pale. Rest while you can.”

“Yes, of course.” Bilbo said with a nod absently showing the darrowdam out and letting Birna help him back into the chair by the fire and get him a fresh cup of tea.

“Are you alright, Bilbo?” Birna asked watching him with concern

“Just a little overwhelmed,” Bilbo said with a huff, “I keep forgetting the politics of courting a member of a royal Clan. I have a lot of things to learn.”

“If it helps, you have the basic courtesies. There are some ritual responses and phrases for certain events but you’ve been nothing but proper that I’ve seen.”

“Good, I was starting to think I’d been insulting everyone I met lately.” He said with a laugh, “Hobbits are rather proper beings and being polite and courteous is important to us. Speaking of which I need to start baking soon, I promised Fili and Kili I would make them scones. I guess my first task tomorrow will be to visit the market, Lory can help with that at least.”

“Good, just make sure you don’t overdo it.”

***

“Are you decent, Master Baggins?” Dis called out as she led Lory into the hobbit’s rooms.

“Mostly,” Bilbo said stepping out into the main room with a small smile carrying his coat and waist coat with one hand while the other was still in its sling. “I’m afraid I need a bit of help with the coat.”

“Let me, sir.” Lory said quickly stepping forward and helping him shrug out of the sling and into the two garments before replacing his sling once everything was straight.

“Thank you.” Bilbo said with a grateful nod.

“Bilbo Baggins of Hobbiton, dwarf friend and dragon-thief, may I introduce Lory of Clan Thorn.” Dis said with a smile gesturing the young dwarf forward.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Baggins.” The young dwarf said with a low curtsey.

“Please, it’s Bilbo when we’re in my rooms at least.”

“If you say so, Master Baggins;” Lory said with a quick glance at Dis.

“Would you care for some tea?” Bilbo asked moving into the kitchen, “Please have a seat, it will just be a minute.”

“Have you thought of a braid pattern you would like to use, Bilbo?” Dis asked gesturing for Lory to take over with the tea once Bilbo showed her where everything was and the tea was served without incident.

“Yes, but I’ll need to pick up some ribbon at the market to finish it.” Bilbo said taking his seat.

“What colors were you thinking?” Dis asked sipping before setting the mug to the side ignoring Bilbo’s frown at her not eating, no hobbit liked to have their offerings for a snack or meal turned away.

“A dark purple and green possibly, it depends what I can find.” He said absently sipping from his own cup but happily noting that Lory was nibbling at a small tea cake.

“If you can’t find ribbon we could use jeweled beads, you have gems in your treasure to make few dozen beads if you need.”

“That might be best, I haven’t seen the colors I was thinking at all while I was in Dale.” Bilbo said with a frown fingering his braid with Thorin’s bead absently.

“Perhaps dark amethyst and emeralds set in gold?”

“Silver, if you please, I’m not exactly fond of gold right now with all the issues it has caused Thorin.” Bilbo said with a frown.

“Of course, mithril would work as well and would match your armor and sword if you have to attend court.” Dis agreed with a frown of her own setting her cup aside.

“You go to court armed?” Bilbo asked sidetracked by the idea of attending meetings with every dwarf armed to the teeth.

“Mostly it’s ceremonial weapons but they have been used in some battles even if it was ages past. As Thorin’s consort,” she said ignoring the small gasp from Lory at the reveal, “you will need to be armed with functional weapons, at the very least your sword or a pair of daggers.”

“But will I have to use them beyond in training? I won’t even be able to start in the practice courts yet for several more weeks.”

“I certainly hope not but we are a people forged by war and strife, Bilbo, it’s best to always be ready for an attack even if it never comes. I think most of your problems will be political I’m afraid, once you step outside in the Durin braid with Thorin’s personal seal on your beads the rumors will spread. By nightfall everyone will have heard about the courtship.”

“Of dear, I was hoping to tell the Company first so they wouldn’t be surprised.”

“I’ll ask everyone to come to dinner tonight for an announcement, they might have heard the rumors by then but that group won’t place stock in anything until you or Thorin announced the courtship.” Dis said firmly.

“Will Thorin be alright with me just flaunting it, though? I can stay in until tomorrow if need be.” Bilbo asked fidgeting.

“A courtship isn’t something to be hidden, Bilbo. Thorin hasn’t made a formal announcement because your three days are not up yet, I think he’d be crowing it from the walls if he wasn’t trying to follow the rituals to the letter.”

“Alright, if you’re certain;” Bilbo said forcing his spine straight, “I just don’t want to cause Thorin more problems.”

“Excellent,” Dis said with a grin taking back up her cup to Bilbo’s relief, “Now, I have the schedule for the meetings you need to attend this week. It might change, I’m trusting Lory to keep you straight for the time being. She’ll follow you this week learning what you need done and how, I know you wanted to help the Company as well but I was hoping you could sit in on a few of the trading discussions as well as the open courts and other meetings I and Thorin think you should attend.”

Lory held up a large tomb that she had been clutching since she arrived, “I have everything noted, sir, I even know where the rooms are and can guide you until you learn your way.”

“Wonderful, thank you, Lory;” Bilbo said with a relieved sigh, at least he wasn’t being assigned a guard like he’d feared.

“Let me take my leave,” Dis said setting her empty cup to the side and standing, “Thank you for the lovely tea, Bilbo. I’ll let you two head to the market; if you put it off too late the crowds can be rather fierce.”

“You’re welcome,” Bilbo said standing and showing her out, “Thank you for bringing Lory, I’m sure we’ll work well together.”

“I think you will.” She said with a smile handing over a final slip of parchment, “Oh, the boxes from Hobbiton should be delivered when you get back. I’ll tell the guard in the hall to let the workers in and here is a seal for you to use for purchases, the stall owners will know who to contact for payment if you show them but make sure to get a receipt.”

“Wonderful, thank you, Dis.” Bilbo said gathering up his list and getting the young dwarf to bank the fire before they went out of his suite of rooms. “Well, Lory. Can you show me to the markets?”

“Yes, Master Baggins, this way.”

The markets were laid out in a massive underground cavern that was lit by hundreds of glowing crystals and mirrors set at different angles to spread the light. A few men sold their wares next to Dwarven stalls but the dwarves were by far the minority of shoppers that morning. The variety of goods available was startling but some of the prices made Bilbo do a double take, cheese brought in from the arriving trade caravans was worth its weight in gold as were other “luxury” items as the trade routes closed for the season.

He picked up several small things for his kitchen but was surprised at how few vegetables and consumables were being sold at a reasonable price. There was a lot of meat available from several groups of hunters but herbs and leafy greens were mostly absent except for a few Men selling what was clearly the cast offs from town. He would definitely have to talk to Dis or Thorin about starting seedlings and gathering seeds for the spring planting.

He picked up sewing supplies and material to make a quilt or two for his rooms, one might also make a nice gift for Thorin if all the gifts they exchanged needed to be handmade. He also wanted to cook for Thorin, they’d talked of different meals they’d enjoyed during the journey and he wanted to make a good formal tea for his Heart’s Choice.

The murmurs surrounding them got louder the longer they shopped and Bilbo finally had enough after only an hour, turning and getting Lory to guide them back to his rooms.The stares were blatant and he’d heard several dwarves openly ranting about a non-Dwarven match for the King. Once the door was closed behind them he took in the stack of furniture and boxes that had been delivered with a groan.

Taking a breath, he sent Lory out to find some workers to move the furniture to the spare rooms he wasn’t using. He went into the kitchen and started unpacking the food and started a batch of scones while he was at it. He hadn’t been able to find cream but he’d bought a small wedge of cheese that would go well with the herbs he’d bought from a human vendor.

The first batches of scones were out of the oven and he’d just put the second tray into the oven when the workers arrived. He quickly showed them where he wanted everything and gave them each a scone before they left in thanks. He ducked back into the kitchen to pull out the last batch of scones before moving to help Lory where she was unpacking boxes.

The contents were a bit random, a box of his father’s books, a few dollies of his mother’s, a single silver spoon from her prized collection. Mostly there were basic household goods, linens and some of his clothes that would need to be taken in, some pots and pans. The most treasured box was one full of his gardening tools with packets and jars of seeds carefully wrapped in cloth to protect them on the journey. He had the beginnings of his garden for the spring.


	7. Announcements

That night at dinner it was a boisterous meal as all fourteen of the company arrived and joined at the large table that Dis had arranged to be brought in and set up in what had once been a meeting room off Bilbo’s chambers. His own kitchen and dining room were too small for such a crowd, meant for only four or five guests at most.

Bilbo meet each person as they came in and wasn’t disappointed by the double takes several did at his new beadand braids but none mentioned it as they came in and joined the others. He flitted about making sure everyone was settled with their favorite drink or a small plate of scones even if Dis had brought in servers for the actual meal. It wasn’t until Thorin arrived and everyone had started to eat that Nori finally spoke up.

“So, Thorin, do you have any comment about the rumors that are swirling around the mountain this morning?”

“What rumors would that be?” Thorin said mildly taking a first bite of scone and then a bigger one after he got over the shock of the amazing taste; his hobbit was a great cook indeed.

“The entire mountain is in an uproar that you’ve offered your courtship to our hobbit, Mister Baggins;” Nori said watching the two carefully, “and we’ve all seen him wearing your bead. Is it to be official?”

“Yes, I’ve offered my courtship to Bilbo and will be making the formal announcement tomorrow. I was waiting the traditional three days before doing so to give him the intended time to consider the offer.” Thorin said glancing over at Bilbo nervously.

“I take it you’ve agreed to the courtship, Bilbo?” Kili said hesitantly, unsure if he wanted to know too much about his uncle’s courtship even if Bilbo would make an amazing uncle.

“I have.” Bilbo said with a nod, “I didn’t say anything because it sounded like Thorin wished to follow the traditions of your people and I’m still learning about things.”

“Well,” Fili said with a grin, “Can I be the first to offer my congratulations? A toast to Bilbo and Thorin, may it be a happy courtship!”

The rest of the company joined in with their own congratulations and soon it was a party. Someone sent out for mead while Fili and Kili disappeared only to return with everyone’s instruments once the meal was cleared away. They joked and sang late into the night, even Bilbo relaxing enough to pull out his new pipe and blow a few smoke rings.

Thorin was the last to bid him goodnight with a chaste kiss to the back of Bilbo’s hand that made him blush.

***

Bilbo decided he was going to try each dwarf’s suggestion for his new job in the mountain for a few days each before he made his decision. This lead to some situations he never thought he’d have ended up in but then he’d never dreamt he’d confront a dragon or live with dwarves either. He was still recovering so he couldn’t do the heavy lifting and work in the mines that was still ongoing instead he found himself being shown about the mountain to inspect the progress and in meetings with Thorin and the Dwarven Counsel.

Since he was still recovering he was only allowed to work for half the day but he was surprised to find most of the meetings interesting. He’d run the farms around his home growing up and after the death of his parents took over the accounting and household management as well. He knew how things should be run on a small scale and enjoyed seeing how the same concepts were applied to a mountain full of dwarves.

Right now the main issue was food and bedding. The farms in Dale were finally planted and producing but with winter on its way the Dwarves would be relying on traders and stored goods until the spring. They weren’t rationing yet but some things like cheese were already becoming scarce which was why the prices were so inflated in the market. Luckily with every caravan of dwarves that arrived, fresh waves of goods were brought in along with the new mouths to feed and new skilled workers to assign to various tasks.

The only meetings Bilbo disliked were those with the heads of the various Guilds, now he understood why Thorin had been so foul tempered after the last few meetings he’d attended.The older members resented the new members Thorin had appointed or those who came from other Clans or mountains. Every meeting devolved into arguments and shouting with no one solving any of the issues they were talking about, it was all about what stasis and power they could reap for themselves.

That night at dinner Bilbo brought up the last guild meeting, not sure of anything they could do to change the rather nasty atmosphere. Several of the members were known to outright hate the other clans they were meeting with or to at least dislike them openly while the others hated that several new members had recently been given Clan status by Thorin since they were members of the Company.

“Would there be a general outcry if you replaced the older members in the Guild or promoted a new head?” Bilbo asked forcing himself to take a bite of the pudding, he knew it was probably the last time they would have it since heavy snows had started to fall just that morning meaning the passes in the mountains would soon be completely snowed in and blocked until spring.

“The older Clans would complain and make things harder when we need to request items made or projects done for the mountain.” Thorin said with a sigh, “Really I need a way to force them to work together for the good of the mountain and its dwarves. There just aren’t any projects I can give the gold workers guild or the engravers when so much of the basic things we need day to day still need to be completed.”

“What if we made it a competition? They would have through the winter to complete a project for the good of the mountain. Those that are deemed worthy are given a special project or title.”

“I’d wind up with several gold and jewel covered monstrosities that will go into the vaults and never be seen again, that or another attempt at a statue.” Thorin said with a snort, “The stone carver’s guild tried to surprise me with plans to add my statue to the avenue of Durin near the entranceway. I refused and asked them to assist with repairing the damage done to the great hall instead.”

“What if that was a requirement? It has to be something that will improve the lives of those in the mountain or solve a problem we currently have?”

“A contest to fix things?”

“Why not?” Bilbo said with a shrug, “Whoever wins will be talented and motivated to improve the mountain. They would be given a seat on the Guild council in an advisory role and be outside the normal guild structure so you wouldn’t be favoring one guild or the other if you went with their ideas. Hold the contest every year so you always have a fresh face and people will get used to having new ideas and opinions at the meetings.”

“That might just work.” Thorin said with a nod glancing at the hobbit beside him, “Thank you.”


End file.
